Mirror Mirror
by Mystic Girl567
Summary: when a ghost zaps Danny and his friends and class mates into a mirror realm. Danny must get them out without the use of his powers, Tuckers brains and Sams logic.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystic Girl: Welcome to my third fan fic. I would like to introduce my new co-host…**

**Tucker: Me, Tucker 'too fine' Foley**

**Mystic Girl: TUCKER!!!! I asked for Sam.**

**Tucker: Um… she's busy.**

**In Sam's room**

'**How on earth did my computer get a virus,' she cried while trying to stop her files from being deleted.**

**Back in the story**

**Mystic Girl: Riggghht, well would you do it then.**

**Tucker: Mystic Girl does not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this Fan Fic. They belong to Nickelodeon Studios. She does own the ghost 'Mirror Maiden' and the mirror realm though. Also if any cute girls are reading this, I am still free for the school dance.**

**Mystic Girl: And you wonder why I wanted Sam.**

Chapter 1 

'Image is the key to true art,' Miss Stroke Caper Highs art teacher said walking around the class. 'Through image we see how something or someone wishes to be seen.'

'So Dash wishes to be seen as an idiot,' Sam Manson, the school Goth said to her two best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, who giggled slightly. 'Though of course you must remember that a persons image does not show the real person ('See,' Sam whispered to Danny and Tucker.) This is why we will be drawing 'reflected images' today.'

'Meaning …' said Dash from the back row.

'Meaning,' said the teacher in a fairly annoyed tone. 'That you will be drawing yourself as you own complete opposite.' Just then the ghost alarm bell rang. 'Come next lesson,' Miss Stroke said as the students quickly filled out of the class room. The minuet Danny was out of eye shot of anyone he quickly dived into a nearby class room. With a bright flash of light two rings traveled up and down the teenager. Turning him from school loser Danny Fenton into the town's ghost hero Danny Phantom. Turning intangible he flew up above the school to see most of the activity coming from thegym. Flying closer something in there practically blinded him and a cold high voice snapped 'YOU'.

**Cue Theme song**

Once the light subsided he saw a pretty young woman wearing a green dress and a lot of make up with a multiple number of mirrors floating around her. 'Let me guess,' Danny mocked. 'You can't bear to be away from your reflexion for long so you bring mirrors everywhere.'

'I know who you are,' she snapped some of her mirrors glowing. 'You're that do-gooder ghost who ruined my sister's plans to create a new body for herself.'

'You're related to Spectra, I guess vanity runs in the family.' Danny said before shooting an ecto-beam at her. Just before it hit her one of the mirrors floated in front of her and absorbed the beam and spitted it back at Danny, twice as powerful. 'You can't stop the Mirror Maiden. My magic mirrors absorb all harmful beams and reflect them back at the attacker.'

'Well then,' said Danny recovering from the blast. 'I'll have to take seven years bad luck.'

'Get her Ghost boy,' came a familiar voice from the bleachers. Turning around Danny could see Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star had snuck away from the group to watch. 'Ok Danny, we're here,' Sam said as her and Tucker came trough the gym doors. 'What are you doing here?' Paulina hissed at Sam.

'So it appears we have an audience,' said Mirror Maiden looking greedily at the group. 'Personally I never cared for large groups.' Just then one of her mirrors glowed a different colour and a large tornado like funnel came out of it sucking up everyone except Danny.

'What did you do with them?' Danny snapped angrily.

'I sent then to a realm known as the Mirror realm, and your about to join them,' she said as the tunnel changed direction and sucked him up too. 'Lets see if the great Danny Phantom can get out of this one,' Danny heard her laugh as everything went black.

**Mystic Girl: Well that's the end of chapter one**

**Tucker: Wait, I get sucked into another realm**

**Mystic Girl: What like it hasn't happened before King Tuck**

**Tucker: HEY that happened only once**

**Mystic Girl: Well see you next time, till then R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Girl: Hello Readers. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. **

**Tucker: Yer, she just has poor timing.**

**Mystic Girl: I was up to my neck in homework!!!!**

**Tucker: That's your excuse.**

**Mystic Girl :**( whispering) o he's about to find out what happens when you get a writer mad.** Tucker do your job.**

**Tucker: ok jeesh, Mystic Girl does not own any of the characters in this fic. Except the Mirror Maiden of course. **

Chapter 2

When Danny finally came to, he realized he was in the strangest place he had ever been in, including the Ghost Zone.

'Hey Fentina,' came an o so familiar voice. 'Bout time you woke up.' Looking over to where Dashes voice had come from it took all his will power not to laugh. The former Jock looked completely deflated, owing to the fact his muscles were gone and his outfit was very loose on him.

'Don't worry,' came another voice. It like Sam's but was said in this weird, giggly, high-pitched way. 'I almost laughed when I saw him too, giggle.' As Sam stepped into the light what he saw would shock anybody. Her hair was straight and pulled behind a bright pink hair band with a white daisy on it. She was wearing light blue eye shadow, pink lipstick and a pink blouse with a white, vertical stripe down the middle, a white, pleated mini skirt and white, high heeled boots with pink edging. 'Sam?? What happened to you?'

'Her,' came a high shriek that sounded like Paulina. 'Look what happened to me!!!!!' Stepping up to Danny, he now saw what she meant. Her usually perfect face looked like it belonged to a toad. Her hair was greasy and looked like a five year old had cut it and her usually shapely figure was all joints and angles.

'You're not the only one with problems Paulina,' Star snapped stepping out from behind her. Her face and hair were the same but her body looked like something out of an Amazonian movie. Strong and tall. Tucker however looked about the same.

'What happened here?' Danny asked looking at them all.

'I believe I can answer that Fenton,' said Kwan, stepping into view. He was about the same except his voice and posture was different. 'I believe that the apparition introducing herself as the Mirror Maiden has transported herself to an alternate universe through the use of the supernatural properties of her mirrors. This world seems to have the ability to take our most obvious quality and reverse it. So as you can see, Dash Baxter Casper Highs star athlete has been transformed into what we can label as a weakling.

Paulina Sanchez who has always been proud of her certainly appealing appearance has become completely repulsive. Star Lewis usually a graceful cheerleader has traded grace for brawn. Sam Manson usually our schools Goth has become a full fledged girly-girl. Tucker Foley our schools technology guru is now an idiot. As for I. My normally below average IQ has raised to a thankfully much higher rate. Though I see no difference with you Daniel, I am 99 sure you have been affected too.'

Sort of shocked at the normally dumb jocks intelligent speech, he admitted it explained why he was back as Danny Fenton, he had before now thought it was because he had fainted on the way in.

'That's nice and all,' said Star. 'But it doesn't explain HOW WE GET OUT OF HERE!!!'

'There's got to be some way out,' said Danny logically as he looked around. Through the gloom that surrounded them, he saw a long pathway that lead into the darkness. Calling the others over almost all decided to follow.

'Are you nuts Fentoad?' Dash snapped. 'Who knows where it could go?'

'Do you see a better way out?' Sam asked filing her nails. 'So lets go.

**Mystic Girl: Well there's chapter 2 done.**

**Tucker: No fair. Stars the one who ends up with muscles and I'm an idiot.**

**Mystic Girl: That's what you get for making fun of me earlier.**

**See you next time. Till then R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystic Girl: I can't believe you sent a virus to my computer!**

**Tucker: Me!! What makes you think I did it?**

**Mystic Girl: Because you're the only person I know who can send five Trojan horses through one email ****and**** has a grudge against me.**

**Tucker: We'll settle this later, now on with the story.**

Meanwhile back in the real world. Valerie had changed into her alter ego 'the Red Huntress' and was boarding over to the gym. "Your going down, ghost!" She yelled the minuet she saw the Mirror Maiden.

"A, more company," she smiled when she saw the young, red clad, ghost hunter. "That makes my collection four preps, one ghost, one techno-geek and one goth."

'_Techno-geek and goth,_' she though. "What did you do with Sam and Tucker?" she yelled firing an ecto-blast at the ghost. Of course it had the same effect as when Danny tried it and Val found herself forced into a pile of gym mats. "Your good kid," Mirror Maiden said dully. "But your nothing to an army of banshees. But if you're really spoiling for a fight…"

Jut then three of the mirrors floated down to Val, all reflecting the same person. Just then the reflections started grinning evilly, and actually stepped out of the mirrors the face the real huntress. "Doppelgangers," the amazingly vain ghost smiled. "ATTACK!!"

Val tried to defend herself against the clones. But they all seamed to be 10 times more powerful then the original. "If I'm going to rescue Sam and Tucker, I'm going to need help," she said flying through an open window with her clones hot on her tail. "And I know just where to get it." (e.n. before you start guessing, this is after d-stabilized)

(Line break)

Back in the mirror realm the teens found themselves hopelessly lost. "Great Fen-toad," Dash said trying to be threatening. "What do we do now?" It seamed that the path that they had been walking, had now spit five different ways.

"Maybe we should spit up," said Tucker in a rather goofy way.

"Actually Foley," said Kwan. "The odds of us all surviving this location if we separate are slim to nil."

" So how do we get out," Paulina snapped as she applied large amounts of make-up to her face with out improvement.

"I've got an idea," said Danny suddenly. "In stories where someone gets stuck inside a mirror, the mirror they came through becomes a window. All we have to do is find a light that looks like it's coming from a window."

"There's a speck of light down here," called Star pointing down one of the paths. Where there was indeed a speck of light shining through a reddish glow."

"Great," said Sam. "Because the sooner I get back in black, the better."

"I wonder what's causing the red illumination though?" Said Kwan looking very odd with a thoughtful look on his face.

Unfortunately they soon saw that it was coming from a larva pit. Over which a very thin rock bridge was held. "Great," moaned Dash. "How are we going to know if it's safe?"

"Easy," said Danny smiling evilly. "You walk across and we'll see if you live."

"WHAT??" Dash cried. "Why me?"

"Technically, you're now the lightest in the group," said Kwan. "You'll have the best chance of living."

"Thanks for the support," said the former jock sarcastically. Looking down at the larva nervously he started to walk across. "Ok, don't look down," he mumbled to himself. "I'll be fine, I mean what could happen?" (e.n. Do'h Dash, don't you know never to say that in a supernatural story?) The minuet he said it. The larva started to bubble more violently. Then out of it's depths a monstrous creature that looked like an enormous, red dragon rose.

"Aaaahhhhh," Dash screamed as the dragon lunged for him. Seeing this (purely out of habit) Danny raced across to the centre of the bridge and punched the dragon in the nose. Surprisingly the punch actually sent the dragon flying into the side of the room. Causing half the wall to crack and fall towards the two boys. Danny quickly grabbed Dash and ran twice as quickly as usual to the other side. '_What just happened?_' Danny though as they both gasped for air.

As luck would have it, the rubble that had once been the wall, had completely buried the dragon and had piled up by the bridge making it wider. So soon the rest of the group joined them.

"Well," said Kwan. "A welcome change I see." Danny smiled, though he knew Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan would put his new abilities down to the mirror realms magic. But he had another theory to support the change. Normally his ghost half was way more powerful then his human half. But now, not having any access to his regular powers, his human abilities were largely enhanced.

"Never mind that now guys," Danny said as he and Dash stood up straight. "We've got to get out of here before anything else happens." Snapping back to reality the seven teens raced up a flight of stairs, on to the next room.

**Mystic Girl: What? You didn't really think I was sending Danny in unarmed did you?**

**Tucker: O, now you're really being nasty.**

**Mystic Girl: Hay; maybe you'll have more luck come next chapter. Till then readers**, **R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Mystic Girl: Ok first off I want to apologise

**Mystic Girl: Ok first off I want to apologise.**

**Tucker: For what?**

**Mystic Girl: Turns out the virus came from a spam email not a local email.**

**Tucker: So you're going to fix my character?**

**Mystic Girl: Sorry, I need you that way for story purposes**

**Tucker: Darn it, well anyway on with the story. **_**And I'm still free for the school dance.**_

**Mystic girl: TUCKER!**

At Fenton works Jack was working on a new invention while Maddie organized her area of the lab. "There," he said proudly, holding up something that looked like a bullhorn but with more wires on it. "The Fenton Amplifier is completed. This'll increase any sound, hopefully deafening the ghost (e.n. don't you just love convenient inventions). Just then they heard a lot of commotion outside, causing them to rush out the front door. What they saw were four clones of Amity's mysterious ghost hunter 'the red huntress'. Three of them were fighting the forth. "Ghosts!!" Jack yelled as he grabbed the Fenton Bazooka (have you ever noticed that he seams to always have it with him?). "Jack wait," cried Maddie grabbing the end. "One of them might be the real one." Suddenly they heard screaming above them as one of them landed on Jack. "Sorry," she said getting up. "But they stole my board." Looking up you actually saw one of the doppelgangers snap Valerie's board clean in two. Suddenly as they started laughing a green blast hit the one on the right, knocking her clean out of the sky. "Take that ecto-freak," yelled Jack with the Fenton Bazooka still smoking. Problem was that the other two doppelgangers were now angry and heading right for the three ghost hunters, and the blasted one was getting back up. "Any ideas?" Valerie asked Maddie while calling her wrist gun. "Yes, a full frontal attack," Maddie replied pulling out her lip balm blaster (from doctors disorders, I forget what it's called). "Ok people, let's go…"

(Line break)

Entering a large, empty hall, Star was the first to voice something. "Ok, shouldn't there 'like' be some monster thing in here?"

"I expect that the creature of this area is probably concealed. Like in the magma lake," said Kwan looking around.

"So we just 'like' look where we're going and we'll be ok," asked Sam. _"Like,"_ she whispered. "It looks that way and WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dash yelled causing everyone else to look round too. Just in time to see Tucker simply walk across the floor. "Looks ok to me guys," said Tucker as he suddenly stepped on a red tile. As the tile sunk into the ground, the walls to the sides of them started shaking and began to close in on them. "TUCKER!! The other teens cried. Quickly racing back to the entrance, they met only a stone wall which had fallen across it. "Fenton, you're the leader, get us outta this!" Dash yelled grabbing Danny's collar. "O so I'm leader now!" replied Danny quite easily pulling Dash off him. "JUST DO SOMETHING!" Yelled the girls plus Kwan. "Ok, ok," said Danny. "I have an idea. Everyone when I give the signal, run ahead of me. I'll follow on behind with Star."

"Why me?"

"You'll see. Ok everyone, NOW." Danny yelled causing the six teens to run as quickly as they could down the narrowing hallway. Just as it looked like the walls were gonna crush them Sam yelled. "Danny, I've got to tell you something. I lo…" Suddenly the walls stopped, like something was jamming their progress. The five teens turned around to see something definitely unexpected. Danny and Star were both using their new strength to hold the walls apart. "What are you waiting for?" Danny yelled to the amazed group. "Go." Snapped out of their trance the teens raced for the door on the other side of the hallway. The minute Paulina opened it; the walls began to go backwards. "You know," said Paulina clearly impressed. "If he was just a little bit like this back home, I would date him in a snap" (if only she knew). As the group went through the door Star called Kwan over. "Is it just me," she whispered to him. "Or is Danny acting way too calm in this place?"

"I agree," replied Kwan. "Also I've noticed that he seams to be too mentally and physically prepared for these past confrontations."

"Say what?"

'Sigh' "To think my mental calibration is normally smaller then yours, I said that he seams to know how to deal with these situations too well. There's something going on here," he finished while they both started looking curiously at Danny.

"So where to now captain?" Asked Paulina.

"Since when is he leader?" said Dash hotly.

"You did assign him the role just a while ago," replied Kwan.

"Yer, but that was… I mean… O man."

Mystic Girl: Sorry but I couldn't resist. Anywho I got some request for someone in the group to find out Danny's secret. So hopefully you'll be able to figure out whom.

**Tucker: Yer, but why those two?**

**Mystic Girl: Well who else in that group would you chose?**

**Tucker: To shay, anyway see you soon.**


End file.
